1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to leg support devices and more particularly pertains to a new Mobile Leg Support Device for supporting one leg of a user bent at the knee while allowing the user to stand on the other leg and move the device about.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of leg support devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, leg support devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art leg support devices include U.S. Pat. No. 5,411,035; U.S. Pat. No. 5,380,021; U.S. Pat. No. 4,909,264; U.S. Pat. No. D328,477; U.S. Pat. No. 4,552,372; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,313.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new Mobile Leg Support Device. The inventive device includes a wheeled base, a pair of spaced uprights extending upward from the wheeled base, a leg support member extending between the spaced uprights for supporting one leg of a user bent at the knee, and a handle extending between the spaced uprights for supporting the upper body of the user and enabling the user to steer the device. In a preferred embodiment, the leg support member and the handle are each independently height adjustable for accommodating users of varying height.
In these respects, the Mobile Leg Support Device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting one leg of a user bent at the knee while allowing the user to stand on the other leg and move the device about.